Not Man Enough
by Er0ticaNek0
Summary: Kagome and Sango have been friends since they were kids, and Sango has always been in love with Kagome. After finding her in her room crying over her two timing boyfriend again, she decides she's had enough of sitting on the side lines. SangoXKagome LEMON


Not Man Enough _( The **Completed** Version. Sorry About that Yall!)_

**WARNING: This story is for mature readers only ( Duh! Thats why I rated it mature) It expresses strong sexual themes ( Smut!) and vulgar language( Yay!) Other than that plz review and tell me what you think. This is my first story and lemon so I'd really appreciate some feedback. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Sango sucked her teeth. Her dark brown eyes rolled in disgust at the scene before her. It seemed like a terrible case of deja vu.

Kagome was lying a few feet away on her bed crying her eyes out. Once again. Over that no good sack of shit who'd cheated on her with her cousin Kikyo. ONCE AGAIN!

_' Seriously does the love of a man make women stupid? ' _Sango couldn't help but wonder as she stared at the broken girl. She'd never really been into men at all, and thought just about all of the opposite sex to be arrogant unfaithful egotistical bastards. Women were more her muse. After all, who wouldn't be attracted to the intelecttual and the soft and sensual assets of a woman.

_' Especially a woman like Kagome ... ' _Sango thought heatedly. Her gaze traveled to the smooth and creamy bundles of flesh that showed underneath her friend's hiked skirt. She was wearing thongs as she always did. Prefering them to Sango's Boxers and Boyshorts. Not understanding how someone could walk around all day with a string up their ass, Sango had once asked Kagome why she wore them. _' I wear them because They make me feel incredibly sexy ' _The raven haired vixen had replied with a seductive grin before twirling around to show off her derriere. _' Don't you think so? '_ For Sango, the question was rhetorical. She found everything about Kagome sexy.

_' Goodness... Look at that ass ' _Sango mentally moaned at the sight of her. Even in her current distressed state, Kagome was truely a sight to see.

Her curly raven mane drapped down her naked shoulders and dripped into a midnight pool at her mid back. Her skin was slightly flushed and flawless without as much as a scratch. Her body perfectly resembled the figure eight -small waist, large boobs , wide hips, and a nicely firmed plump ass.

Sango imagined herself smacking those silky little pale cheeks until they turned bright red, and she left behind hand prints.

_' I'd bet she'd make some of the sexiest noises I've ever heard '_ Her juices began to overflow at the thought of her dominating Kagome. She'd punish her roomate for tormenting her throughout the years with her presence , and making her yearn like she did. Kagome would beg and plead for her until she decided she wanted to claim that sweet little pussy of hers.

_' mmm I bet she'd be the best I've ever tasted ...'_ Sango licked her parched lips as a small bead of sweat rolled down her cheek. So caught up in her own thoughts she didn't notice the crying stop or Kagome turn to look at her with those gorgeous Ocean Blue eyes. It wasn't until she heard her roomate speak that she broke out of her dream-like state.

She blinked rapidly to clear the mist of confusion.

" Huh? What did you say Kags?"

Kagome wiped her eyes and stiffly sat up on the edge of the bed.

" I said you were right. " She mumbled. " I am dumb for listening to Inuyasha's lies. "

Sango thought back to the last time they spoke about Kagome's boyfriend and mentally smacked herself.

She hadn't ment to hurt the girl's feelings. She just had a bad habbit of letting things slip out when she was angry.

" I didn't really mean that Kagome " Sango sighed. She scratched the back of her head while she hesistantly took a step forward and took Kagome's hands in hers.

" I was just really angry, because I think you're a wonderful girl and you fell for a complete jackass. " She scowled. " You deserve so much better! "

Seeing Kagome's head lower, Sango carefully gripped her chin and raised it so they were eye to eye.

They stared at each other in silence for a moment. Sango's eyes flickering with resolve and Kagome's with confusion.

" I was also Jealous of your relationship with him. " She admitted softly.

Kagome gasped. Her brows furrowed in disbelief.

" Y- You mean you liked him? "

Sango scoffed. Her hand left Kagome's face in outrage.

" Hell no! "

Kagome tipped her head to the side.

" Then what are you saying Sango? "

" I'M SAYING ..." Sango started in fustration. She took a deep breath and ran her fingers through her hair to regain her composer.

" I'm saying that I love you Kags. " She confessed. " I've been having these strong feelings for you since we were in junior high "

" But- But " Kagome stuttered. " You said you didn't like me that way! You said I wasn't your type! "

Sango flashed her a sad smile. " I lied. " She chuckled bitterly. " I knew you were way out of my league. I couldn't possibly get a girl like you. "

At the moment the last word escaped her mouth Kagome Surprised her with a kiss. It wasn't one of those pitty or rebound kisses either. It was strong. It was passionate. It was real! Sango was too shocked to react.

After a couple of minutes Kagome unwillingly pulled away with the need to breath. She smiled at her friend.

" You were so wrong. " She told the panting woman. " You could've had me at the snap of your finger " She laughed.

Sango's mouth dropped.

" But You're not into girls! " She exclaimed.

" You're right ... I 'm not . " Kagome winked. " How ever I am in love with a certain kick ass woman that I've known all my life "

_' Kagome loves me? ' _Sango's heart quickened .She felt as if she could cry from happiness.

Her arms wrapped around Kagome's waist and she pulled her body close on impulse. Not expecting this, the raven haired woman lost her balance and fell forward.

The two went crashing to the floor. Laughter spilling from their lungs.

" Kagome, You loser, you're such a clutz " Sango teased not bothering to let Kagome go as she laid on top of her.

Kagome didn't reply. She nuzzled her face between Sango's enormous bouncey mounds instead.

Her hands found their way to the tops of each breast, giving them both a playful pinch. She grinned down at Sango as the elder woman gave an excited moan. Her nipples hardened underneath the thin fabric of her cotton beater.

" You don't know how bad I've wanted to do this. " Kagome admitted huskily. " I've always been quite fond of your huge tits. I want to taste them " She stated boldly.

_' Then by all means do it! ' _Sango literally screamed in her head, but something kept bugging her.

" What about Inuyasha? " She questioned releasing Kagome from her tight hold. Kagome sat up; her mischievious grin still in place. She straddled Sango's hips with her thick toned thighs and raised her arms to slide off her pink tank top. She carelessly threw it across the room.

" What about him? " Kagome nonchalantly repeated with a shrug.

" Aren't you still grieving about your relationship? " Sango hesistantly asked. There was no way in hell she'd settle for sharing Kagome!

" No " Honesty shone in Kagome's eyes. " I love Inuyasha, but I love you more. The only reason I was with him was because I thought you didn't feel the same about me. "

Sango raised her eye brow.

" You sure you won't go back after tonight? "

Her roomate nodded.

" Positive. Inuyasha Just wasn't man enough for me. "

Sango laughed at this.

" And I am? "

Kagome smirked.

" No, but you're a special case though "

Ducking her head, the two women locked lips in a deep kiss. Their arms wrapped around each other tightly and their bodies swayed and grinned into one another. Muffled moans filled the room as their tongues battle for dominance. Suprisingly, Kagome's won.

She tore her lips away, eyes raging with lust. " Take your fucking shirt off now! " She ordered savagely. Sango felt her panties moisten at her lover's harsh command. She'd never seen Kagome this way before, but it was a serious turn on. She quickly did as she was told and was rewarded with a vicious twist of her hardened nipples. Throwing her head back against the floor, Sango gave a shrill cry of pleasure and pain, her nipples becoming even more elongated. Her back arched toward Kagome. Silently begging for her mouth and her lover obliged; popping one of Sango's juicy mounds inside. She sucked fiercly while her warm tongue lapped and toyed with her rosy nipple. Kagome switched to the other side and did the same, all the while massaging the opposite and grinding her pussy into Sango's heat. Her free hand slipped into her lover's boyshorts.

Sango's eyes buldged as a long finger penetrated her slick folds. Her legs instictively speaded further to allow her woman better access to the treasure inside.

With a pleased smile, Kagome's lips departed from her twins. Sango anxiously watched as the head full of raven hair traveled lower; shivering as Kagome placed cool kisses against her hot flesh along the way.

When she finally reached the pit of her sex, Kagome looked up with gleaming eyes. She gave her love's lip a quick kiss then blew on them, her fingers moving in and out of her in a slow angonizing rythem. Sango felt her body ache with need as pressure began to build up within. She desperately tried to thrust her hips and ride Kagome's finger to ease some of the tension, but Kagome held her down.

" Kagome ... " Sango groaned when she sensed her lover would make her beg for it.

She grunted loudly and inched off the floor, pushing her pussy toward its new master.

Kagome chuckled mockingly, her thumb seductively swirling against the soft nub causing it to swell.

" You want my tongue inside you, Bay? "

Sango bit her lip and nodded.

Kagome was not pleased.

" I want to hear you say it. "

Sango moaned as Kagome pressed down harder against her clit, rubbing it in a circular motions.

" Kagome " Sango breathed. " Please ... "

Kagome's pace quickened. Her tongue flicked out against Sango's swollen lips teasingly.

" Please what? "

" Give me more " Sango pleaded. Her voice low and a tab bit raspy. " Taste me "

" Taste you? " Kagome chuckled. She decided she'd with held her woman's orgasm long enough. " You got it babe . "

With that said, Kagome lowered her lips to Sango's hot opening. She slightly narrowed her tongue to make it longer then pushed it in as deep as it would possibly go. Sweet and salty juices messily splattered all over her mouth and chin as she eageredly worked the slippery appendage in and out of Sango's inner walls, enjoying the way her lover repeatedly clenched and unclenched around her. Sango's legs encircled Kagome's waist to bring her closer. Her hands found their way to her roomate's raven locks,pulling and clawing them as she moaned in pure bliss.

" Kagome ... " Sango gushed. Her head tossed from side to side, and her chest heaved up and down as Kagome's tongue continued its rampage.

Hearing her name, Kagome slowly withdrew her tongue. Noting the way Sango's lips curved in displeasure as she did so.

" Don't worry love ... I won't leave you hanging . " Kagome assured her while she lifted into sitting position.

Sango watched in complete wonder as Kagome straddled her once again. She skillfully aligned her parted pussy with Sango's aching clit and made her muscles clamp the small nub with such efficiency Sango Couldn't help, but wonder.

" Where did you learn this? "

Kagome continued her rapid grinds and pussy clenches while she looked down at Sango's flushed face. She could already feel her hot realse coming and could tell from the way Sango's body was reacting she was close to hers.

" I've been sexually involved with a girl before " She replied with a faint blush. " Yuka and I experimented a couple of times back in high school. "

" Oh " Sango didn't ask further, not really caring for her to elaborate.

The two eventually came together, screaming as delightful tremors took over their bodies.

" WoW "

Kagome laid sprowled out over Sango, panting lightly as Sango caressed the smooth skin of her sweaty back.  
The room grew silent a moment as they both died down from their sexual high. Then, much to Kagome's suprise Sango's Hand crept lower.  
She gave a startled yelp as Sango smacked her bottom with such intensity it jiggled a bit. Flushing, She glanced down to see her lover grinning.  
A sudden gleam in her eye.

" My turn Ka-Go-Me " Sango happily hummed while pulling her down for a quick kiss. Kagome sighed as the two pulled apart and she willingly switched positions so Sango could gain control.

As she stared up at the gorgeous sight above her she couldn't help the strong swell of love that filled her.  
_' This is how it was ment to be.'_ The woman thought and she couldn't help but feel some type of graditude toward her ex for his unfaithfulness.  
Afterall if he hadn't screwed up again she wouldn't have been here. Lying in the arms of her soul mate.

_' Thank you Inuyasha '_ Kagome smiled. _' For opening my eyes. '_


End file.
